Are We There Yet?
by Skyshadow54
Summary: The classic long road-trip question. A question that Prowl has been asked way too many times on way too many occasions. Set in the Prime-universe with added characters to the line-up.


**Just a random one-shot about how badly Prowl gets bothered by young hooligans at times. **

**This doesn't really belong with any of my other stories. **

**Hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Are We There Yet?**

"Prowl, are we there yet?"

The former enforcer sighed, the question, though not asked on this day, was all too familiar.

"No, Steeldust. We are not."

"Okay," chirruped the speedster, a hint of mischief in his tone.

Which, in Prowl's opinion, combined with what might be a long road trip, was never good.

To his surprise, and suspicion, the navy and black Apollo Arrow was silent for quite a while.

The small group of Autobots were heading to a government black site. At the request of Agent Fowler, they were yet again providing transport and protection for something that they didn't desire anyone to get ahold of.

And so, Optimus, Prowl, Bulkhead, Steeldust, and Sideswipe were accompanying the special agent and the 'package'. As the human called it anyways.

Optimus had the item in his trailer, with Prowl posing as the escort. The other three were there as civilians.

Of course, Ratchet and the other Autobots of Team Prime were standing by in case the need arose for more backup.

Currently, Optimus was in the lead, followed directly by Prowl. During the trip, the other three had been switching the order of their part of the convoy, particularly the younger two. Bulkhead had begun in the third spot in the convoy, but quickly was, and had remained, bringing up the rear.

Not that he would be annoyed any less, Prowl wondered if he wished Sideswipe was the one directly behind him at the moment instead of Steeldust.

Remembering the red Lamborghini's pestering from earlier, Prowl decided he didn't.

"Prowl, are we there yet?"

Or maybe he did.

"No, Steeldust."

"When are we gonna get there?" Steeldust inquired, moving to drive closer to the black and white Nissan.

Behind him, Sideswipe snickered.

Either Optimus didn't hear, or was pretending not to. Or perhaps he was speaking with Agent Fowler who was riding in his cab.

Prowl sighed. "When we arrive."

"When's that?" came the quick response.

"Steeldust," Prowl warned.

"Sorry. Shutting up."

Another snicker from the red Lamborghini. And one from further back as well.

Apparently, Bulkhead was listening.

"_And perhaps in on the scheme,"_ thought Prowl.

The drive was mostly quiet for a while after that.

At least for half an hour.

"Prowl are we there yet?"

"Steeldust!" Prowl ground out. "You are an adult. Stop this nonsense. Now."

The Arrow slowed down, broadening the distance between himself and the former enforcer.

"Hey, watch it," yelled Sideswipe.

Steeldust ignored him however, and regained their traveling speed.

"Wait. I am?" the speedster asked. "But you and Ratchet and a bunch of the others tell me I'm still a kid."

"You are a kid," chuckled Bulkhead.

"Maybe," Prowl hissed. "If you acted like an adult instead of being purposely childish, we wouldn't- "

Steeldust noticed something that Prowl didn't, since he was preoccupied in his rant, and interrupted.

"Prowl- "

"No, Steeldust! For the last time-"

"Prowl. "

"We are not there yet!"

"PROWL!"

"What is it, Steeldust?" Prowl yelled, now noting that he was no longer following Optimus and everyone else was getting farther behind him.

"You missed your turn!" the speedster called.

He then led Sideswipe and Bulkhead down an adjacent road, where Optimus was already a good distance ahead of them.

Mortified, Prowl stopped and turned around. Quickly, he corrected his mistake and sped up to get back to his spot in the convoy.

Bulkhead, not surprisingly, was still behind everyone else.

"Hey, Prowl," the wrecker said as the Nissan 350z passed him.

Prowl ignored him.

"Hey, look guys!" cackled Sideswipe as Prowl approached him next. "We got a cop on our tail!"

Prowl said nothing as he passed the Lamborghini.

Steeldust pulled back, ensuring that there was a space for Prowl in front of him.

"Oh, there you are," he said as the black and white drove past. "Thought you were taking a short cut there."

"Steeldust," came Optimus' voice, a slight warning tone to it. "Please do not distract Prowl any further. We need to accomplish this mission."

"Yes, Sir," Steeldust replied instantly.

"I will be speaking with you later," muttered Prowl under his breath, knowing Steeldust would be able to hear him.

But the ops seemed to be pretending he couldn't. Or was doing what he was told and not pestering him anymore.

"Hey, Prowl?"

"What is it, Sideswipe?"

A pause.

"_Oh, great,"_ thought Prowl, knowing what was coming.

"Are we there yet?"


End file.
